Bloc 13
by Teyola
Summary: Ils se sont réveillés dans une prison, sans savoir pourquoi. Et maintenant, ils vont devoir en sortir, mais comment ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Yo !**

 **On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fic ! Je me suis inspiré du manga/anime "Nanbaka", que je conseille d'ailleurs parce qu'il est super drôle ! Maintenant...**

 **Place au chapitre !**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

 _oOoOo_

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe !?"_

 _"Gravité Girl, qu'est-ce que t'as branler ?!"_

 _"C'est pas moi !"_

 _"C'est quoi se truc !?"_

 _"Mais c'est quoi cette merde ?!"_

 _oOoOo_

Ils étaient dans le noir. Il faisait froid, sauf pour une certaine personne. Quand un certain bicolore ouvra les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était dans une pièce sombre, sur un matelas avec ses camarades de classe. Enfin, presque toute la classe. Shouto pouvait voir qu'il Izuku, Katsuki, qui était collé à Ochaco, Tenya qui bougeait ses bras dans son sommeil, ce que Shouto trouvait flippant. Il y avait aussi Tsuyu qui croassait dans son sommeil, Mina qui dormait sur le torse d'Eijiro et Kyoka et Denki, qui étaient tous les deux les dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Soudain, alors que Shouto se retournait sur son matelas, il se retrouva dans un endroit chaud et... Moelleux ? C'est alors que le fils d'Endeavor remarqua où il était.

« _Oh mon dieu_... » Pensa-t-il.

Il était dans une zone que SEUL, un gars comme Mineta voudrais aller. Dans la poitrine de la vice-déléguée, Yaoyorozu Momo.

Alors qu'il voulait partir de cet endroit, les bras de Momo se sera contre lui, le bloquant totalement. Il entendait sa respiration. Et les bruits bizarres et les insultes de Katsuki dans son sommeil.

"CRÈVE !"

Et une explosion se fit entendre.

Tsuyu se reveilla tranquillement, Izuku hurla à cause de la douleur parce que oui, c'est lui que Katsuki visait. Bizarrement, Ochaco ne disait rien. Tenya commença à demander au pétard mouillé de se calmer, Eijiro grogna avec Mina au réveil brusque qu'il venait d'avoir et Kyoka planta ses prises jack dans Denki pour l'enlever d'elle.

"Hey, Bakugo ! Tu peux pas faire moins de bruit quand tu te réveilles !? Y a des gens qui dorment dans..." Commença Eijiro, légèrement en colère, mais il se calma rapidement quand il remarqua qu'il ne savait pas où il était. "... Dans un endroit que je ne connais pas et qui semblerait être une prison vu qu'il y des barreaux sur la porte et peu être parce qu'on porte des uniformes de prisonnier ?"

"QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS TOI !?" Hurlait Katsuki qui venait de se réveiller à cause de lui-même.

"Qu'est-ce que..?" Tous le monde tourna son attention vers Kyoka qui venait de voir Shouto dans la situation légèrement embarrassante dans lequel il était. Shouto, lui, était toujours impassible, mais il avait les oreilles légèrement rouge. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... Todoroki..?"

"Je me suis réveillé comme ça." Répondit simplement Shouto.

"Je ne te croyais pas comme ça..." Commenta le blond électrique.

"Je ne suis pas comme Mineta."

"MINETA ?!" Hurla soudainement Momo qui était encore entrain de dormir. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle confondit Shouto et la tête de raisin. Alors elle donna un coup de poing au bicolore qui était coller à elle.

"Aie..."

"Le punch !" Criai Denki et Eijiro en même temps.

"J'aurai fait pareil si c'était réellement Mineta. Kero." Disait tranquillement Tsuyu. Kyoka, Ochaco et Mina étaient toutes les trois d'accord avec la grenouille.

Momo regardait ses camarades avec confusion. Puis elle remarqua Shouto à côté d'elle.

"TODOROKI ?!"

"Tu m'as fait mal, Yaoyorozu..." Disait le bicolore alors qu'il frottait sa joue, là où Momo l'avait frapper.

"Je suis tellement désolé ! Je pensais que tu étais Mineta..."

"Je l'avais remarquer..."

"C'est pas légèrement rabaissant ?" Demanda Kyoka.

"Si, ça l'est..."

Pendant que Momo continuait à s'excuser auprès de Shouto, Tenya analysait la situation dans laquelle lui et ses amis étaient. Pour récapituler, ils étaient tous dans une prison, ils avaient aussi tous des uniformes de prisonnier même si certains était différents : Shouto, Momo, Izuku, Eijiro et Mina avaient des uniformes de prisonniers américains, c'est à dire orange, et Katsuki, Tenya, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Denki et Kyoka avaient, eux, un uniforme classique, un uniforme blanc avec des rayures noirs. Maintenant, les élèves de la seconde A étaient tous réunis en cercle pour faire le point sur la citation.

"Bon, faisons le point." Commença le délégué. "Nous sommes dans une prison pour on ne sait quel raison et nous portons des uniformes de prisonniers américains et japonais."

"Quel belle déduction !" S'exclama le pétard mouillé.

"Il faut trouvé un moyen de sortir..." Dit le fan d'All Might.

"ON EXPLOSE LA PORTE !" Hurla Katsuki en utilisant son Alter.

"Nan, on doit d'abord voir si on est seul ou si il y a le reste de la classe ici." Proposa Momo. "Surtout pour voir si il y a des gens dans cette endroits. Kyoka, tu peux t'en charger ?"

"Je m'en occupe." Kyoka alla à la porte, planta sa prise jack dans la porte et écouta.

"MAIS ON S'EN FOU DE SAVOIR SI OU SA ! ON DÉFONCE LA PORTE ET ON SE CASSE !" Hurla Katsuki toujours aussi joyeux.

"Calme-toi Kacchan..." Dit doucement Izuku.

"TA GUEULE PUTAIN DE NERD !"

"Tu veux pas te la fermer ?" Ajouta le bicolore avec son calme légendaire.

"LA FERME DOUBLE FACE !"

"Calme toi Bakugo !" Dit Eijiro alors qu'il tapotait l'épaule du pétard mouillé.

"C'EST VALABLE POUR TOI AUSSI TÊTE D'ORTIE !"

"Bon vous allez vous la fermer oui ?! Y en à qui essaie d'écouter au porte !" Cria Kyoka alors qu'elle essayait d'écouter au porte.

"C'est mal de faire ça en général." Dit simplement Tenya.

"C'est un mal pour un bien." Répondit Kyoka.

"Oui, mais comment on va faire si on peut pas sortir d'ici ? J'ai pas envie de rester ici avec un gars qui pète et câble toutes les trente secondes moi !" S'écria Mina en parlant de Katsuki.

"ON PEUT SAVOIR DE QUI TU PARLES, ALIEN !?"

"A ton avis Bakugo, elle parlait de toi avec ton meilleur amie, ton sale caractère." Dit la jeune grenouille avec son honnêteté légendaire.

"JE VAIS EN FAIRE DES CUISSES DE GRENOUILLES !"

"Bakugo ! Calme toi !" Criai le rouquin alors qu'il essayait de bloquer le pétard mouillé avec Denki. "T'es pas un mec si tu frappes une femme !"

"Mais ! MAIS C'EST UNE GRENNOUILLE !" Katsuki criait de plus en plus fort alors qu'il se débattait dans les bras de Denki et Eijiro.

Tenya soupira au comportement de Katsuki, Izuku et Ochaco ne faisaient de regarder les deux garçons essayer de calmer le Katsuki en colère, Mina rigolait et Tsuyu était stoïque. Momo était parti voir Kyoka pour voir où elle en était et Shouto, lui, regardait sa vice-déléguée et remarqua qu'elle avait une plaque sur son uniforme. Alors qu'il regardait son uniforme, il remarqua qu'il avait une plaque avec des numéro, le 1309. Shouto fit le tours de la cellule du regard et vit qu'il y avait un numéro sur la porte : le treize.

"Hey." Commença le bicolore, attirant l'attention de ses camarades. "Vous avez remarqué que vous avez une plaque avec une suite de nombre sur votre uniforme."

Les autres regardèrent leur uniformes.

"Oui c'est vrai." Commenta Momo. "Moi j'ai le 1312."

"Moi c'est le 1325." Dit Denki en regardant sa plaque.

"J'ai le numéro 1305." Ajouta le fan d'All Might.

"Moi le 1342." Dit Ochaco.

"J'AI LE 1370 BANDE DE NAZE !" Cria le pétard mouillé.

"Euh... Okay ?" Commença Kyoka. "Moi j'ai le 1333."

"C'est le 1356 pour moi !" S'écria Mina toute soyeuse.

"Pour moi c'est le 1319." Dit Eijiro en pointant sa plaque avec son pouce.

"Et pour moi c'est le 1361, croâ." Fini Tsuyu. "Mais du coup, il nous sert à quoi ses nombres ?"

"C'est surement pour nous différencier des autres." Répondit la vice-déléguée à la jeune grenouille. "Vu que le chiffre « 13 » est toujours en premier, je suppose que c'est par rapport à notre numéro de cellule ou autre..."

"Yaoyorozu a raison. Peut être que..." Commença Tenya avant d'être couper par Kyoka qui écoutait toujours à la porte.

"On a un problème." Dit la musicienne.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la jeune fille aux prises jack, la regardant avec confusion.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Jirou ?" Demanda Ikuzu avec une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Ca fait un moment que j'entend des gens hurler à la mort de l'autre côté de la porte. Et j'ai entendu deux gars discuter entre eux, et..."

"ET QUOI !? TU VAS PARLER OUI !" Katsuki était un peu trop impatient au yeux de Kyoka, mais elle ne fit rien.

"Attend deux secondes ! J'allais y venir ! Alors..." Kyoka se fit à nouveau coupé mais pas par Katsuki cette fois...

La porte d'ouvrit d'un coup. Les élèves de la seconde A était tous surpris de voir un homme et une femme entrés dans la cellule. La femme était grande, avec de long cheveux blond et des lunettes de soleil qui cachait ses yeux. Quant à l'homme, lui était légèrement plus grand que la femme, avait de court cheveux brun et lui aussi avait une paire de lunettes de soleil. Les deux adultes avaient un uniformes de gardiens de prison, ils étaient tous noir avec écrit « 13 » sur l'épaule gauche.

"Salut les mômes !" Commença la blonde. "Alors ? Bien dormi ?"

« _C'est qui deux-là ?_ »

 _oOoOo_

 **Comment vous avez trouvé ? Bon, je vais être honnête... J'ai un peu mal au dos. Je sais que vous vous en moquez mais voilà.**

 **Je dis bonne chance pour ceux et celles qui rentre demain en cours (soyez pas dèg') et je vous donne mon énergie à la DBZ pour que cette journée se passe bien !**

 **Désolé aussi pour ce court chapitre, mais je remercie aussi ma très cher Neymanga qui m'a aidé avec ce chapitre !** **Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre cette nouvelle fic va faire mais on verra. J'espère juste que vous allez l'aimer !**

 **Bye bye !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Yo !**

 **Bon, je vais être directe...**

 **[Instant je raconte ma vie de m-rde] : J'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre, en plus les cours me donne plus le temps et LE PIRE c'est que maintenant je fais du handball avec le collège ! TOUS LES MERCREDI ! J'ai maintenant que les week-ends pour écrire et encore c'est que quand j'ai de l'inspiration ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'inspiration, elle vient que pour des OS que je n'écrirais que pour les fêtes nationales ! Du style : Halloween (elle est bientôt fini !), Noël et le Nouvel An ! Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai jamais une minute de repis avec ma famille d'hystériques ! Entre la mère qui est une super saiyan, la grande sœur chelou avec nos délires chelou et la petite insupportable je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Neymanga en plus se moque de moi par rapport à ça ! Bref, d'ici juste avant les vacances de Noël, tout cela finira (normalement parce qu'avec la famille de ouf que j'ai...) et je pourrais écrire quand je veux ! LIBETER !! [C'était l'instant je raconte ma vie de m-rde]**

 **Place à la review !**

 _ **Fan de todomomo: La suite est juste ici et j'espère que tu vas l'aimé ! Attend, je l'ai recommencer plusieurs fois et j'ai eu un mal de chien à tous écrire pour que ce soit un chapitre assez long !**_

 **Bref, maintenant...**

 **Place au chapitre !**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

 _oOoOo_

Les élèves de la seconde A étaient tous surpris de voir les deux adultes devant eux. Kyoka, vu qu'elle était devant la porte, la prit en pleine poire. Elle pouvait remarquer qu'Eijiro et Denki étaient, limite, mort de rire. Les autres, eux, portaient toutes leurs attentions aux deux adultes devant eux.

"Alors les mômes, bien dormi ?" Redemanda la blonde, avec une gigantesque sourire.

"Euh..." Commença Izuku, mais ce dernier fut couper par un petit Katsuki en colère.

"J'VAIS VOUS CREVER !"

Le pétard mouillé se jeta sur les deux personnes mystérieuses. Il a commencé à les attaquer mais les deux adultes esquivaient ses attaques sans le moindre effort. Les autres regardaient sans même bouger le petit doigt. Alors que Katsuki continuait ses attaques sur les deux inconnus, le pétard mouillé ressenti une douleur au niveau des côtes et il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la cellule sous les regards choqués et inquiets des élèves de l'A.U.

"Bakugo !" Cria Ochaco alors qu"elle accourra vers le pétard mouillé qui gisait sur le sol, inconscient.

"Kacchan !" S'écria à son tours Izuku tout en accourant vers son « ami » d'enfance.

Les autres étaient sous le choc. Ils étaient tous sans voix.

"C'est bon ? Vous avez fini vos enfantillages ?" Commença le grand brun, alors qu'il y avait de la rage dans sa voix.

"C-Comment il a fait..?" Bégaya Denki, toujours sous le choc.

"J'ai rien vu..." Chuchota Eijiro, encore surpris. À côté de lui, il y avait Tenya qui hochait la tête comme pour dire qu'il était de son avis.

"Il... Il est trop fort..." Ajouta Mina d'une voix faible.

"Surement à cause de son Alter..." Dit Shouto avec son sans froid légendaire, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Où sommes-nous et pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?" Demanda Momo alors qu'elle jeta un regard froid aux adultes. "Et surtout, qui êtes-vous ?"

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers la vice-déléguée.

"Qui nous sommes ? Nous sommes simplement vos gardiens de tôle !" Commença la grande blonde. "Moi, je m'appelle Satsuki ! Et voici Budo le ténébreux, qui semblerait aussi être émo..."

"La ferme blondasse du dimanche, retourne faire le trottoir." Dit froidement Budo.

"Oooh ! Tellement aimable ! Tu sais que je t'aime ?"

"Je m'en contre fiche de ta vie. Va te pendre, ça me fera des vacances." Rétorqua l'émo.

"Mais euh... T'es pas sympa !.." Ajouta tristement Satsuki. "Je vais faire un AVC si tu connus !"

"Alors autant pour moi. Mais va faire ton AVC ailleurs qu'à côté de moi, merci."

Pendant que les deux gardiens « discutaient », les jeunes héros regardaient la scène, légèrement déconcerté par cette " échange " de mot.

« _Mais ils nous font quoi ces deux là ..?_ » Pensèrent-ils simultanément.

"Attend ! On va en discuter dehors !" Satsuki prit Buto par le col de son uniforme puis sorti de la salle.

Les gardiens avaient totalement oublier les jeunes élèves.

« _Mais c'est qui ces abrutis ..?_ »

Ils ne faisaient plus attention à rien, alors Momo en profita pour concocter un plan. Elle fit signe à Izuku et Ochaco, qui étaient toujours aux côtés du Katsuki inconcient, de venir à elle. Ochaco annula la gravité du pétard mouillé avec son Alter et le tira vers les autres. La vice-déléguée fit signe à Eijiro et Denki de se tenir près de la porte, un de chaque côté. Cette dernière fit aussi signe à Kyoka de se placer à côté de l'électrique mais Kyoka la regarda, incrédule. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Satsuki avait laissé la porte de la cellule ouverte, mais elle pouvait toujours l'entendre crier après Budo, même si ce n'était que légèrement. Kyoka supposait donc que la gardienne devait être près de la porte. La rockeuse se déplaça doucement pour se mettre contre le mur, juste à côté de Denki et elle plaça encore une fois sa prise jack dans le mur. Kyoka remarqua aussitôt que Denki était légèrement entrain de rire, elle lui donna alors un coup de poing dans l'épaule et ce dernier arrêt de rire. Momo fit ensuite signe à Tenya de prendre Katsuki sur son dos, et de se préparé à courir. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il faisait entièrement confiance à sa camarade. Shouto, qui était à côté de Momo, la fixait profondément, quand elle le remarqua, elle inclina la tête sur le côté, confuse. Shouto ne lui répondit qu'avec un haussement d'épaule.

Quand Satsuki et Budo entrèrent dans la cellule, tout ce passa vite...

"MAINTENANT !"

Avec le signal, Eijiro et Denki sautèrent sur les deux gardiens. Eijiro assomma Satsuki avec un coup dans la nuque tant dis que Denki utilisa son Alter pour électrocuté Budo. Les deux adultes, maintenant à terre, furent gelés par Shouto. Bien-sûr, le bicolore ne gela que leurs jambes pour ne pas les tuer.

"Il n'y a personne dans le couloir ! On se tire !" Cria Kyoka alors qu'elle sortait de la cellule, suivit du rouquin et de l'électrique.

Elle fit signe au délégué, disant que la voie était libre. Denki était aux côté de Kyoka. Tenya courra avec Katsuki sur son dos, suivit de près par Izuku et Tsuyu. Ochaco courait aus côtés de Mina.

"Yaomomo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?" Demanda la rockeuse alors qu'elle remarqua que Momo était entrain de fouiller les deux gardiens.

"Je prend tout ce qu'il pourrait nous êtres utile !" Répondit-elle, toujours en fouillant les deux gardiens, inconscient.

Shouto s'arrêta de courir et alla l'aider.

"Qu'est-ce que tu..."

"À deux, nous irons plus vite." Dit simplement le bicolore.

Momo ne répondit qu'avec un sourire. Pendant qu'ils fouillaient Satsuki et Budo, Momo se concentra pour faire un sac, mais vu qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire deux choses en même temps, c'est à dire : créer et fouiller les gardiens, elle s'arrêta, et créa un sac assez grand pour qu'elle puisse mettre tous ce qu'elle jugeait utile dans les affaires de Satsuki. Shouto fit de même pour Budo. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de fouiller les gardiens et de mettre tout dans le sac, Momo mit le sac sur son dos et les deux élèves sortirent de la cellule en courant.

"Dépêchez vous, vous deux ! On va perdre les autres !" Leur criai Denki, qui se mit à courir quand il les vit arriver. Les quatre couraient ensemble dans les couloirs de la prison, sans savoir où ils allaient.

Ils avaient déjà perdu les autres.

 _oOoOo_

"Dîtes les amis..." Commença Mina.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Répondit Eijiro.

"Il y aurait-il un problème, Ashido ?" Poursuivi le délégué.

"Nan enfaite, je me demandais..." Continua Pinky, légèrement nerveuse. "Ils sont où Jirou, Kaminari, Todoroki et Yaomomo ?"

Tenya regarda autour de lui, il remarqua que seul Mina, Eijiro, Izuku, Ochaco et Tsuyu étaient avec lui. Et bien-sûr Katsuki était là aussi, vu qu'il était sur son dos.

"Je crois que nous nous sommes séparés." Dit la jeune grenouille avec la plus grande des franchise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire..?" Demanda Ochaco, inquiète.

"On n'a pas le choix, on doit les trouver ! Un vrai mec n'abandonne pas ses amis !" S'écria Eijiro, déterminer à retrouver ses amis.

"Je veux bien mais... On ne connait rien de cettte prison et nous ne savons même pas où nous allons..." Répondit Izuku juste avant de commencer à chuchoter et marmonner dans sa barbe, comme à son habitude.

"Midoriya, arrête. Tu nous fais flipper." Dit Tsuyu en tapotant l'épaule du fan d'All Might, le faisant redescendre sur Terre.

"A-Ah ! Pardon !"

 _oOoOo_

AAAAAAAAH !! NOUS SOMMES PERDU !!"

Ils étaient dans un couloir, sans savoir où ils étaient et Denki avait cette belle manière de montrer qu'il paniquait.

"La ferme... Tu nous casses les oreilles..." Rétorqua Kyoka en plantant sa prise jack dans le crâne du blond.

"Hey ! Tu m'as fait mal !"

"C'était le but."

"C'est bon ? Vous allez arrêter de vous comportez comme des enfants ?" Demanda Momo, alors qu'elle analysait la situation dans lequel ils étaient.

"Comment va-t-on faire pour retrouver les autres ? Nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes." Dit Shouto, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. "J'ai remarquer qu'il y avait des caméras à certain angle, dans les couloirs."

"Cela veut dire qu'il y a sûrement une salle de contrôle, quelque part dans cette prison." Souligna la vice déléguée. "Mais comment la trouver..."

"Et avec ce que tu as pris de Satsuki et Budo ? N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui puisse nous aider ?" Demanda Kyoka, en pointant le sac que portait sa meilleure amie.

Shouto ouvrit le sac, alors que Momo le portait toujours sur son dos, puis fouilla dedans sous les regards de Denki et Kyoka.

"Il y a une carte d'accès, mais sinon rien d'intéressant mis à part une carte des Bloc 11 et 13." Dit Shouto en sortant du sac les objets.

"La carte d'accès va sûrement nous aider pour aller dans cette salle de contrôle, si il y en a une." Ajouta Momo.

"Surment, mais regarde..." Commença l'électrique alors qu'il déplia la carte du Bloc 13. "D'après le plan, notre cellule est juste ici, donc nous sommes encore tout près de la blonde et l'autre émo. Nous devrions aller dans un endroit sûr pour qu'ils nous chopent pas. Peut être qu'au centre du Bloc 13 il y a cette salle de contrôle. Comme ça, nous pourrons non seulement échapper aux deux gardiens mais nous pourrons aussi repérer les autres."

Il eut un grand silence.

"Bah quoi ?" Demanda Denki en lançant un regard confus à ses amis qui le regardaient avec de grand yeux.

"Qui es-tu ?" Demanda Kyoka.

"Hein ?"

"Tu ne peux pas êtres Denki Kaminari ! Denki Kaminari n'a pas un gramme d'intelligence ! Qui es-tu ?!" S'écria Kyoka en s'éloignant de Denki.

"Mais JE SUIS Denki Kaminari !"

"MENSONGE !"

Shouto et Momo regardaient les deux autres, en silence, le temps que l'information passe dans leur cerveau. Puis Momo ria doucement. Shouto sourit au doux son qu'il entendait, il se sentir rougir.

"Bah dit donc, Yaoyorozu, tes séances de cours ont rendu Kaminari intelligent." Remarqua Shouto, toujours souriant. Il regarda Denki se faire frapper par Kyoka sans rien dire, le blond suppliait la rockeuse d'arrêté. "Au moins un peu."

"J'en suis moi-même surprise..." Le rire de la vice déléguée commença lentement à se calmer, puis elle continua de parler. "Mais il a raison, nous devons..."

"YAOMOMO ! PROTÈGE MOI DE JIROU !!" Hurla Denki alors qu'il se cachait dernière Momo pour ne pas que la rockeuse vienne le frapper.

"IMPOSTEUR !" S'écria Kyoka.

Momo se remit à rire. Shouto lui jeta un regard, puis le tourna vers Kyoka.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Jirou... C'est bien le vrai Kaminari..." Dit Shouto, avec son calme légendaire tout en cachant son rougissement suite au rire de la fille à la queue de cheval juste à côté de lui.

"Mmmh... Ouais..." Soupira-t-elle.

"Bref... Allons trouver cette salle de contrôle, d'après le plan du Bloc 13, elle doit être entre au centre du Bloc. Allons y !"

"On te suis !"

 _oOoOo_

"Comment on va faire pour retrouver les autres ?" Demanda Uravity, inquiète.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ils sont avec Yaomomo donc ils devraient s'en tirer." Répondit Tsuyu en posant son index sur le coin de sa bouche.

"Ouais ! En plus il y a aussi Todoroki avec eux ! Il est super balèze en plus ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir !" S'exclama Eijiro, confiant.

"C'est vrai ! Après tous, ils ont tous les deux été admis par recommandation !" Ajouta Mina, tout aussi confiante que le rouquin.

"Il n'y a aucun rapport, mais on ne peut pas nié leurs talents." Commença Tenya. "Mais il ne faut pas oublier Kaminari et Jirou. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont trouvés un moyen de nous trouvé."

"Je suis d'accord, mais nous devons trouver un moyen de les retrouver, nous aussi. Et surtout, savoir si il y a le reste de la classe ici." Dit Izuku

"Midoriya a raison. Mais bon, nous devons aussi..." Tsuyu commença mais c'est alors qu'elle fut coupé par quelqu'un.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vulgaire prisonniers de mes deux ?!"

 _oOoOo_

 **ENFIN !!**

 **J'AI ENFIN FINI SE MAUDIT CHAPITRE ! NON DE DIEU !!**

 **Bref. Désolé de mettre autant de temps mais no panic, je serais normalement plus présente pendant les vacances !**

 **Encore merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Bye bye !**


End file.
